All I Really Want
by If Only Cacti Could Fly
Summary: Neji has had an odd experience with Itachi, he found out the Akatsuki wants him and now Orochimaru is after him too? Why does everyone want his eyes? Why is a killer being so remorseful? And what else does Sasuke want from him? SasuNeji ItaNeji & others
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but if I did own them, all of

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but if I did own them, all of the female characters would be killed off almost immediately and it would be one big yaoi-palooza.

**Warning: **This is yaoi, intimate interaction between two males. If you do not like this kind of stuff or do not believe in it then please click the back arrow (located next to the forward arrow and on my internet it is on the far left side of the browser, if it is different on yours then please locate it _**now**_). And I hope the letters hit you on the way out and scar you for life, because yaoi is my one true passion and you have destroyed it in a burning red flame of homophobic hatred… Anyway, the rating currently is T; it may change (as in going up to M) so if you not like ultimate togetherness between two males, then please do the same as the ones whom do not like yaoi. Thank you very much!

**Also, **I want to thank everyone that commented on the firs chapter of my story including UcHiHaHyUuGa, Hanai-kun, and Orpheus-karo! Thank you all so much for inspiring to get this done!!

--

Thoughts of the person in that person's point of view (if that makes any sense) – _'thoughts'_

Emphasized words – _Emphasized words, _or, **Emphasized words, **or, Emphasized words, or, _**Emphasized words**_

Thoughts of a person who is not in that point of view (that doesn't make any more sense than the first one) – **'Thoughts'**

Someone talking to another person (that the person in the current point of view doesn't her) – **"Talking"**

Text – Text

Talking – "Talking"

--

--All I Really Want--

--

Neji's Point of View

--

I felt the breeze run through my hair, which was captured in a low ponytail _'Captured,' _I thought _'That pretty much explains everything.' _

Ever since I came back from another attempt to catch _Uchiha Sasuke_, not that it really matters. Everyone except Naruto knows that he'll never want to come back; all he really wants is power, _nothing else_. And he'll do anything to get it. He's a heartless bastard and doesn't deserve forgiveness of the citizens of Konoha-gakure. I just happened to get a few minor scratches, but no one wanted to believe they were minor, so instead of just dealing with them later, I got shipped to the hospital. Now everyone treats me like a child, they look down upon me like they are my _**superiors **_and I can't do anything about it!

Hiashi is the worst of all!! I am amazed that I got to go into the forest unsupervised, or at least unsupervised as far as I can tell. I sighed to myself, knowing that I had to get back soon or else Hiashi would start questioning where I was and why I was gone so long. All because of what happened on the mission… it was incredibly embarrassing, the normally graceful, diligent, and accurate Neji tripped, _oh, it gets worse,_ not only did I trip, but I fell off of the ledge of a cliff, and feel into flesh-searing, cursed water.

Everyone laughed at first, thinking I did it on purpose, joking even though I thought I never joked. Wondering why I didn't come up to the surface immediately, not ever once thinking that I could have been drowning. But it got better than that; there were big, _very big, _carnivorous creatures in that water… No, I don't think that I will _ever _live **that** incident down.

Sighing again, I got up slowly. My body was still a little in pain because I _still _hadn't healed. Another of the count less reasons that I couldn't get that goddamned scenario out of my head.

I sighed as I jumped off of the tree, come to think of it I've been sighing more and more lately…Just then I heard something or someone rustling in the trees. I silently prayed it wasn't anything threatening, why? Because the Hyuuga Clan decided to deplete all of my chakra so that I would take time to rest and I wouldn't try to train behind their backs, but while they were doing this is made me ultimately defenseless.

Again, I heard the rustling in the tree somewhat in the distance. What the hell was that? I decided to ignore it and pray that I could out run it if it was dangerous. What else was I going to do? Fight? With what? My imaginary strength and chakra? I doubted it. I walked cautiously back; hoping that nothing would be following me… was this me talking? I think I was becoming paranoid!

Well, if I was just over reacting or if it was just paranoia sinking in, I had good reason for it; I could swear that the rustling was following me. I listened closely as I halted to see if the rustling would stop, it continued for a few seconds, getting closer but then halting close to me. I could tell it was following me, I just couldn't tell what it was.

It must have been decently powerful, because even without any chakra to sense anything I could still feel a powerful aura resonating off of it. It made my spine tingle. It probably wasn't that powerful. Isn't it strange that when you stop to think of it, everything is so much stronger and more powerful, when you don't have any strength of power of your own?

I shivered again, as it crept a little closer to me. I was sure it wasn't just an animal. I had no doubt that it was following me. I knew it had to be powerful because no genin, chuunin, or even jounin for that matter, would be giving off such a powerful and frightening aura. It was mind blowing; it would have been even if I did have power of my own.

The thing that frightened me the most was the obvious fact that this thing didn't try to conceal itself, it wasn't trying to be stealthy, I could tell, and I felt the venomous nature, I knew that it knew that I was defenseless and it was just waiting for that moment, when I let my guard down, maybe even a fraction of a fraction; so it could strike, and precisely at that.

It reminded me of a sly fox, or mongoose maybe even a weasel… Just patiently waiting for the perfect opportunity… I tried to get that image from my head shaking it fiercely, but without realizing it I was also giving this thing a perfect opportunity to hone in on me, and just like a had predicted it did just that…

I was thrown to a tree, with delicate hands holding my wrists in a vice grip, I groaned from the impact. And when I opened my eyes, I could see a familiar face, so distinct and easy o recognize, yet it looked so foreign even though I had seen it many times in the past, it looked so much more deadly now… So… much more matured and dangerous… My eyes widened in complete and utter shock… This was definitely a nightmare.

Someone… this person… people were positive he would never return… and they were dead set against having him ever return, but there he was his piercing eyes just two feet away from mine and a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Y-y-ou?!" I stammered utter surprise, shock, and terror mixing into one tone of voice that was an octave higher than anything higher I'd even thought would come from me, or anyone I knew for that matter…

The man in front of me just smirked; it made my spine tingle and adrenaline pulse unsteady through my veins as I tried to slow my uneven breathing… I was right, you never know how strong something is unless you have no strength to fight back with. That was the case here. I tried to tell myself that, even though I knew no matter when I saw this frightening face, power or no power, it would have the same affect on me.

"Wh-w-why?" I stammered in the same voice.

"You'll see…" Was this terrifying man's only reply to my question? It didn't satisfy me in the least, but I wasn't about to complain or comment for that matter

--

Well, I finished my first chapter! Finally! I hope everyone liked it, review and tell me what you think of it!!

Once again, thank you for commenting for the people that did! I was so shocked and excited that so many people commented on the pairing guide!!

It made me all warm and fuzzy inside thank you all so much!!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but if I did own them, all of

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but if I did own them, all of the female characters would be killed off almost immediately and it would be one big yaoi-palooza.

**Warning: **This is yaoi, intimate interaction between two males. If you do not like this kind of stuff or do not believe in it then please click the back arrow (located next to the forward arrow and on my internet it is on the far left side of the browser, if it is different on yours then please locate it _**now**_). And I hope the letters hit you on the way out and scar you for life, because yaoi is my one true passion and you have destroyed it in a burning red flame of homophobic hatred… Anyway, the rating currently is T; it may change (as in going up to M) so if you not like ultimate togetherness between two males, then please do the same as the ones whom do not like yaoi. Thank you very much!

**Important: **This is set after the time skip. After Sasuke goes to train with Orochimaru, keep that in mind. Also, I am horrible at keeping things in character. That includes anime characters, people that actually exist, things that do not exist, such as rocks, trees, animals, clouds, etc. It is even harder for me to keep something in character if I am not too familiar with their personality, or if I do not know how to portray their personality. The perfect example would be Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu from Team Hebi, so instead of fumbling with their personalities and trying to get them in character, thus making them sound and act like idiots that don't know what they are doing, I am going to make up personalities of my own, based on how I think they might just be. Don't worry, Juugo is still bipolar. One more thing, I am going to make up my own setting and plot for this story, and none what happens is going to actually be in the anime or manga, and if it is, then I dub myself physic.

**--**

Just to clarify, I do not have the computer that is true. My aunt let me come over to her house and use her computer, just so anyone wasn't confused, and just incase any of you don't know, **I DO NOT HAVE LONG TERM, ACCESS TO A COMPUTER AND PROBABLY WON'T FOR A FEW MORE MONTHS OR SO, THIS IS WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!! AND I MORE THAN LIKELY WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN FOR ANOTHER FEW MONTHS**

**This chapter will not be as long as the last one, even though I promised a few reviewers that I'd try to make it longer, sorry, I can only do so much in a period of less than twenty-four hours.**

Well, without further adieu, the well awaited second chapter!

--

My eyes were wide, my mouth was dry, I could feel my spine tingling, and I felt my body reacting to the fear my veins faster than blood could be pumped from the heart into my arteries. There, standing before me, in all of his stunningly beautiful and dangerous glory, the notorious kin slayer, the one and the only Uchiha Itachi. Not only that, but I could feel the presence of another strong male in the perimeter of the forest… no… there were two… both with very distinct chakra flows.

If I had my Byakugan I could tell were in the name of hell they were, who in the name of hell they were, and why in the name of hell they were here… Okay, maybe I couldn't tell all of those things, but I would at least find out one of the three. I was defenseless and weak, I couldn't fight, it was impossible. But… maybe it was better that I couldn't fight…

Maybe it was better that I was completely defenseless to an absurd degree, because if I had any strength of chakra then I would have to fight back, in that case, I would most likely end up getting killed, instead of just cooperating and hoping that Itachi is sensible and won't kill me when he's done with whatever he decides to do with me, because I don't have a say in anything that he wants to do with me, I'm his play thing, he can use me in any way he likes _'don't think like that.'_ I urged myself, because, despite me and everything that I stand for, this certainly isn't one of those things, I am a young male going through puberty, my hormones are raging, and I have figured out long ago that I am gay, so this entire situation was quite arousing, even though I'd never admit, or give into it.

"W-wh-at d-do you w-want?" I tried hard to keep my voice steady, but it was all in vain. It was nearly impossible.

"For you to come with me."

'_What? Did he actually just say that?' _Were the two questions running through my head, along with _'Why?' _But before I could actually ask any of the questions buzzing through my head five-hundred miles a minute, he spoke again.

"If you don't come willingly I _will_ take you by force." His glare was hard to look away from, but it was also painful to keep your eyes locked with his lethal red weapons. I wanted to protest, I wanted to scream profanities, lass out at him, get him away from me, but all I managed was sharply turning my head to the left, letting my eyes fix on a patch of grass that was starting to rot slightly. It reminded me of my self, rotting slightly, dying out, completely helpless, no one cared though. I was pulled out of my wallowing in self pity by Itachi's hand, which attached itself harshly to my jaw and whipped my face around so my eyes were caught, once again in the mind blowing glare of his.

I tried to wince away from his hand, not only was it holding on tight enough to break my jaw if I moved the wrong way, but his hands seared my flesh, his skin was burning hot. His eyebrow lifted ever so slightly in a confused manor, apparently not realizing he was four-hundred degrees.

Suddenly, he eyes started to morph, from the normal three commas to what looked somewhat like a shuriken. The earth under my feet started to spin, I tried to look away at the mesmerizing sight, hoping that if I focused on something else it would stop this spinning sensation, but I find I couldn't brake eye contact, I didn't seem to have enough will power. Then the world started to turn red, the clouds became black, and I was not longer on a tree, instead, I was in some sort of coffin. When I tried to move my limbs I discovered that I was bound in chains and gauze. I struggled for all I was worth, feeling even more drained and weak before any of this ever happened.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment; as soon as I did I felt a throbbing pain just above my ribs. My eyes snapped open and once again, I saw Itachi's face, it seemed more aggressive than his usual cold emotionless expression. I looked down and saw a deep wound in my chest I looked away, not really wanting to watch the blood ooze rapidly out of my body, I looked back up at Itachi and soon felt another katana pierce my flesh, and then another and then a few more, and then more, and more.

The stabs kept getting more forceful and more painful. I tried to scream, but I my voice was caught in my throat. I opened my eyes, not realizing I shut them again, and looked at Itachi's eyes, they were far from blank, they had a frightening sadistic glint to them, and it made me sick to my stomach. I watched him as he stabbed me once more, then he dropped the katana that was in his hand, I could here myself let out a sigh of relief. All of a sudden he started to advance, closing in the three-foot gap between us, and swiftly he covered his lips with his. I gasped and in that second he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I felt his hands on my abdomen and he started to press on one of the many wounds he gave me, this one being particularly large, due to him twisting the large sword around in a circular pattern three or four times. While I was thinking of this he shoved his hand deep into the painful bloody mess, I succeeded in screaming at this point but was silenced by his mouth. I could feel his hand moving inside of my body, tears had long since formed in my eyes and now were rolling down to meet the blood on my tattered neck.

By now his arm was elbow deep in my body, he fingered my lungs, esophagus, spine, and any other organ or bone he could. I begged him to stop, against his lips, I didn't think he understood, but I felt him smirk against me, and I knew he did.

After a good amount of time, that went agonizingly slow between Itachi exploring me from the inside of my body, and having his mouth all over me, he smiled, making him look even more sadist than he did before, making me cringe. He placed a small kiss on my lips, then he took off everything that bound me, I thanked him sincerely, over and over again, hoping he'd let me go some how, and get out of this place, but when I tried to walk out of the coffin he forcefully pushed me back in, closed the coffin up completely, and I felt like I was falling, I started to scream, nonsensical words of hatred and fear. I felt impact and red water started to fill the coffin, I eventually realized that the 'red water' was actually blood. It had only been a minute since I fell into the pool of blood and I was already choking on the mix of foreign blood and my own, I tried to scream, but I couldn't get past the red liquid filling my mouth and ended up gargling with it instead. My lungs and throat were burning, my head was throbbing, my ears were ringing, the wounds on my body were aching, every muscle felt weighed down and I couldn't move.

Slowly my vision began to blur, my heartbeat got slower, as did my breathing, the pain started to dull, and the ringing in my ears got softer and softer until is stopped, just like everything else.

Okay, I finished in record time!! I really hated this chapter, with a passion, and when I get the next chapter out, I promise it won't be this horrible, but I'd like to know what all of you thought of this, since I myself personally thought it would be better off not getting published at all, but people are waiting for this chapter. So tell me what you think.

By the way, I wanted o thank everyone who ever reviewed this story, thanks so much!! Those people include:

Orpheus-karo  
NejiDemon  
Hanai-kun  
UcHiHaHyUuGa

That is my small list of people I know enjoy the story, and even if you don't, you could tell me that, I want your feedback, possitive and or negative. Thanks for reading, god knows when I'll get a chance to update this again!


	3. Chapter Three

NEXT CHAPTER THE NAME OF THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE ALL I REALLY WANT, IT WILL BE CHANGED TO 'REAL AS REALITY GETS' I'M NOT

**NEXT CHAPTER THE NAME OF THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE ALL I REALLY WANT, IT WILL BE CHANGED TO 'REAL AS REALITY GETS' I'M NOT GOING TO CHANGE IT NOW, JUST SO THERE IS NO CONFUSION**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but if I did own them, all of the female characters would be killed off almost immediately and it would be one big yaoi-palooza.

**Warning: **This is yaoi, intimate interaction between two males. If you do not like this kind of stuff or do not believe in it then please click the back arrow (located next to the forward arrow and on my internet it is on the far left side of the browser, if it is different on yours then please locate it _**now**_). And I hope the letters hit you on the way out and scar you for life, because yaoi is my one true passion and you have destroyed it in a burning red flame of homophobic hatred… Anyway, the rating currently is T; it may change (as in going up to M) so if you not like ultimate togetherness between two males, then please do the same as the ones whom do not like yaoi. Thank you very much!

**Important: **This is set after the time skip. After Sasuke goes to train with Orochimaru, keep that in mind. Also, I am horrible at keeping things in character. That includes anime characters, people that actually exist, things that do not exist, such as rocks, trees, animals, clouds, etc. It is even harder for me to keep something in character if I am not too familiar with their personality, or if I do not know how to portray their personality. The perfect example would be Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu from Team Hebi, so instead of fumbling with their personalities and trying to get them in character, thus making them sound and act like idiots that don't know what they are doing, I am going to make up personalities of my own, based on how I think they might just be. Don't worry, Juugo is still bipolar. One more thing, I am going to make up my own setting and plot for this story, and none what happens is going to actually be in the anime or manga, and if it is, then I dub myself physic.

Without further adieu, The third chapter, this one is short and very boring, **You've been warned!!**

--

I shot up at break neck speed as soon as I woke up from that awful nightmare, expecting to wake up at home in my room. But when I looked around everything was white, the bed was hard, and the sheets on it were stiff and frigid. I pondered all of this, but couldn't put it all together until someone walked in. It was Shikamaru, good; I knew he'd clear up all of this confusion.

"Shikamaru" I said relieved, he looked somewhat surprised that I was up.

"Neji, how are you feeling is everything okay?" He asked worriedly, this once again brought on a wave of confusion.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, dumbfounded.

"You've been out for three weeks." He stated, astounded that I had no recollection.

"For what?" I pressed, desperate to find an answer; I didn't know I'd been unconscious for three weeks or how it happened for that matter. All I remembered was that weird dream I had about Itachi right before I woke up.

"Sasuke found you out cold in the forest." Shikamaru said. My eyes widened, I didn't believe what I thought I was hearing. Sasuke is a rogue ninja, why would he be in Konoha, why would he give a damn whether I lived or died, we never got along. I must have had a look of pure confusion on my face, because Shikamaru began to elaborate.

"Itachi was in the area, he was looking for him, supposedly, he found you, while following his charka flow, he said that Itachi must have used his Mangekyou Sharingan. Your lucky Sasuke even bothered to bring you back; he's being put through hell… Questioning, trail, jail, possible execution the whole nine yards, all because he brought a shinobi that was in critical condition to a hospital, its all so troublesome." I gawked, what? It wasn't a dream, everything was real? I shuddered; I had just thought I dreamt the most frightening moments of my life.

In more than a few ways, I wish it really all was a dream. But I knew it wasn't. This was as real as reality gets. _'Why would Sasuke blow everything he's worked for, for the past three years be ruined just to bring me to a hospital?' _Was what I found myself wondering. It made no sense, my head was spinning with so many concepts and I couldn't begin grasp a single one of them. Sasuke was only one of my problems, what about Itachi? What did he want with me? Why had he used his greatest and most dangerous technique on some defenseless ninja? Why did he kiss me? That one was the most confusing out of all of them.

I was shocked back to reality by my old team-consisting of Gai-sensei, Lee, and Ten-ten-raced into my room shouting stuff about how I was finally awake, if I was alright, and how my youthful spirit burned bright, or something along the lines of that. After I assured them all that I was going to be okay and how I didn't need them to stick around (more like hope they didn't stick around), they left, much to my surprise. I was once again left alone with Shikamaru. It was silent, we'd gotten to know each other so well that we didn't need talk to each other to be comfortable, silence was just as cozy. But I had a few questions I had to ask.

"When will I be able to go home?" I almost whined, Shikamaru, knowing how much I hated hospitals smirked, and replied.

"As soon as you feel well enough." I could have jumped for joy, but my legs still felt heavy and weak, but I was more than willing to lie to get out of this horrible place.

"I'll call the nurse then." I said pressing the 'Assistance' button that was located within reaching distance.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to go home?" Shikamaru asked once again worried. I chuckled.

"Of course I am." Just then the nurse came in. She jumped slightly, not expecting to see me awake, even though no one else would press the 'Assistance' button unless they were awake.

"Oh, Hyuuga Neji" She said looking at my name on the foot of the bed. "You weren't due to wake up for a few more weeks."

"Well, I'm up and ready to go home. I feel fine." I stated confidently.

"Don't you think we should have a doctor look at you?" She inquired checking over and giving off a look that said _'You don't look fine.' _

"I'm fine." I said again.

"Are you sure?" She pressed.

"Yes, I'm fine." I sneered through gritted teeth, letting my aggravation radiate off of my like a fluorescent light. She got the hint that I was fine.

"Okay, your clothes are in the drawer next to your bed, get changed and them a doctor will see you." She said. I got up and limped to the drawer that she directed me too and took my clothes out, I started to remove the hospital garb, but then I realized the nurse was still there…

"Can I have some privacy?" I asked the annoying blonde nurse.

"Oh. Of course?" She said, like it was normal that people changed in front of her, and with a quick apology she scurried out. Then Shikamaru got up and spoke.

"I'm going to go have a cigarette, I'll be back tomorrow to take you home, okay?" He asked.

"Why tomorrow?" I asked frantically.

"Because, you have to stay at least one more night, it's standard procedure." He informed me lazily

I sighed but agreed. It took me a few minutes to finish changing. That was the only exciting thing that really happened all day, the doctor came in, and like Shikamaru told me he would, said I'd be released tomorrow morning. A few more people came to make sure I was all right. Shikamaru came back and we spoke for a good two hours, and play a few games of Shogi.

I had a lot of time to think too, about what Itachi wanted with me, I theorized all sorts of stupid things. I thought about that gory technique that he'd used on me, I was still somewhat traumatized because of it. I thought about why Sasuke would possibly take me back to the hospital, I thought of one almost logical answer; if Itachi was looking for me, and he and I were both somewhat close to each other, Itachi would eventually come looking for me and Sasuke would have another chance to avenge his clan.

All too soon I fell asleep. It was a restless night sleep, haunted by the trick Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan had played on me three weeks earlier, but that wasn't why I woke up, it was because I heard something at the window.

I thought, before opening my eyes that maybe it was Shikamaru, he often did that at night when the hospital visiting hours were long gone, I remembered briefly when I was taken to the hospital three years earlier, every night, Shikamaru would come and stay the night with me, letting him snuggle up to him as much as I wanted.

I opened my eyes groggily, what I found, wasn't Shikamaru, but when I looked straight at them, I'll tell you I sure as hell wish it was.

This person had a predatory glare that I knew better than I wish I did, and my heart nervously skipped a few beats.

--

That was a short boring chapter that ended in a cliffhanger. And, I lied, I hate this one so much more than I hated the other one, but there has to be some filler in every story I guess (or at least that's what I tell myself) and none of this was really relevant or had to do with the story, BUT I PROMISE YOU, IT WILL IN TIME!! I hope I will be able to update soon, Thank you to all that reviewed, those people were:

Orpheus-karo  
NejiDemon  
Hanai-kun  
UcHiHaHyUuGa  
C.H.S.L.DD.M.L  
simply anonymous

That is my small list of people I know enjoy the story, (but it's slowlt starting to grow!!) and even if you don't, you could tell me that, I want your feedback, positive and or negative. Thanks for reading; god knows when I'll get a chance to update this again!


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but if I did own them, all of the female characters would be killed off almost immediately and it would be one big yaoi-palooza.

**Warning: **This is yaoi, intimate interaction between two males. If you do not like this kind of stuff or do not believe in it then please click the back arrow (located next to the forward arrow and on my internet it is on the far left side of the browser, if it is different on yours then please locate it _**now**_). And I hope the letters hit you on the way out and scar you for life, because yaoi is my one true passion and you have destroyed it in a burning red flame of homophobic hatred… Anyway, the rating currently is T; it may change (as in going up to M) so if you not like ultimate togetherness between two males, then please do the same as the ones whom do not like yaoi. Thank you very much!

**Important: **This is set after the time skip. After Sasuke goes to train with Orochimaru, keep that in mind. Also, I am horrible at keeping things in character. That includes anime characters, people that actually exist, things that do not exist, such as rocks, trees, animals, clouds, etc. It is even harder for me to keep something in character if I am not too familiar with their personality, or if I do not know how to portray their personality. The perfect example would be Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu from Team Hebi, so instead of fumbling with their personalities and trying to get them in character, thus making them sound and act like idiots that don't know what they are doing, I am going to make up personalities of my own, based on how I think they might just be. Don't worry, Juugo is still bipolar. One more thing, I am going to make up my own setting and plot for this story, and none what happens is going to actually be in the anime or manga, and if it is, then I dub myself physic.

--

I now have access to a computer!! YAY!! Unfortunately school has also started, so sadly I will only be updating when I have time…

One more important thing, what I am writing with doesn't seem to have spell check, so I apologize before hand for any spelling or grammar errors, I'll try to proof read, but I never do that right…

Anyway, without further adieu, the fifth chapter!!

--

I racked my brain, I've gotten them were I wanted them, but there was no way I could keep this up for long. I only had so much to wager. I couldn't think of anything to back my threat up with, and I knew by looking at Sasuke he saw right through me, he saw the glints of terror and panic flashing through my eyes, and he smirked. Maybe he wasn't as trapped as I'd hoped, I refused to let him get the best of me. I made myself calm down, screaming in my head to myself, trying to think as his predatory eyes bore into my fear-filled ones.

"What do you mean?" The stupid girl said, not understanding what I was saying. I ripped my eyes from Sasuke's, almost glad that there was some distraction. I gulped, it was now or never right?

"Hmm… wouldn't it be a pity if I fell… it is a long distance from the ground." I said looking out one of the open windows I was close to. I looked back up at them, my eyebrows raised slightly trying to look confident, even though I knew Sasuke saw right through me.

"Or if I suffocated." I said in mock sadness as I twisted the IV cord around my finger playfully. The girl was looking at me as if I was nuts. But I didn't stop, I wanted them to believe me, even if I knew I was bluffing.

"Now that I think about it, it would look quite suspicious if they find me laying on a hospital bed, with my throat slit, and the window wind open, wouldn't it?" I asked carefully pulling a kunai out from under my bed. I was so glad I made Shikamaru give me one of his until I got out of the hospital just in case. Suigetsu suddenly scoffed.

"Ya, right! Like you'd ever do something like that!" I raised one eyebrow as if saying 'you wanna bet', then procceeded to shoved the kunai against my throat, I winced on inwardly as blood started to turn my clothes which I had refused to take off to put on a demening and revealing hospital gown. I refused my hand to stop as I jerked it further into my throat, I groaned inwardly, screaming at myself to call my own bluff. The front of my shirt was dyed crimson by the time Sasuke said, in an eerily calm voice.

"Okay Neji, you win, the four of us will leave you alone." With that he turned on his heel, motioning for the rest of them to follow him. They all followed wordlessly, and didn't look back, except for the tall one, he looked back with apologetic eyes as I dislodged the kunai from my throat.

I watched relieved and perplexed as I watched them dissapear, I was amazed that Sasuke thought I was serious, I was amazed I actually went that far. I lied down after I removed every trace of me ever having a kunai, let alone getting hurt, I put the degrading hospital garb back on and shoved my ruined clothes in the drawer next to the hospital bed. I tried to wash them, but it was futile, they were now tye-died an orangish-red. I would have to demand Shikamaru to get me another pair of clothes before I was able to go home.

--

I woke up bright and early, maybe around six-thirty, Shikamaru was already there and waiting. He even had a change of clothes… I briefly wondered why.

"Are those my clothes?" I questioned eyeing the garments in his hands.

"Yup, I figured you wouldn't want to change into the hospital gown, so you'd wear you clothes to bed. I was apparently wrong." He stated boredly. I could've jumped on him, hugged him until he died from loss of air. But I was a Hyuuga, more importantly, I was exhausted, I didn't get any sleep that night, I stayed up contemplating everything that had happen over these very strange weeks. Instead, I thanked him sincerely, took my clothes, and got changed.

I was finally on my way home, my neck was concealed from anyone's view. It felt wonderful to just breath fresh air, to know be in the open. I felt alive and at the same time, I felt as if I was dead. I've felt like this ever since I woke up from the mangekyou-induced coma. I still felt light-headed, sick to my stomach, weak as hell, my neck was throbbing, as were other parts of my body, but all things considdered I couldn't have been happier than I was at the moment I was offically freed of that God forsaken hospital.

But I really couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Like something that was already suppose to happen, I cringed inwardly. Stopping my rushed walk, sitting on a bench closing 

my eyes shut tightly, and rubbing my temples harshly, trying to push all of the terribly discriptive thoughts as far away as they'd go. Memories of Itachi's Mangekyou flooded into my mind rapidly I clutched were I was rubbing giving myself more of a headache than I already had. _'There's definitely something wrong…' _I thought slightly on edge…

Well, **I HAVE ANY EXTREMELY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!**

**I have one of two choices that I would like to know the answer to, so all of my faithful reviewers whom I love of so much, PLEASE ANSWER THIS!!**

**Question: **Would you rather if I made my stories longer, (like three to four thousand words maybe, but I'd update way less often) or updated more often (like every week or two, but then the stories would be about as long as they are now)

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE ANSWER THIS!! I HAVE TO KNOW, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME!!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but if I did own them, all of the female characters would be killed off almost immediately and it would be one big yaoi-palooza.

**Warning: **This is yaoi, intimate interaction between two males. If you do not like this kind of stuff or do not believe in it then please click the back arrow (located next to the forward arrow and on my internet it is on the far left side of the browser, if it is different on yours then please locate it _**now**_). And I hope the letters hit you on the way out and scar you for life, because yaoi is my one true passion and you have destroyed it in a burning red flame of homophobic hatred… Anyway, the rating currently is T; it may change (as in going up to M) so if you not like ultimate togetherness between two males, then please do the same as the ones whom do not like yaoi. Thank you very much!

**Important: **This is set after the time skip. After Sasuke goes to train with Orochimaru, keep that in mind. Also, I am horrible at keeping things in character. That includes anime characters, people that actually exist, things that do not exist, such as rocks, trees, animals, clouds, etc. It is even harder for me to keep something in character if I am not too familiar with their personality, or if I do not know how to portray their personality. The perfect example would be Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu from Team Hebi, so instead of fumbling with their personalities and trying to get them in character, thus making them sound and act like idiots that don't know what they are doing, I am going to make up personalities of my own, based on how I think they might just be. Don't worry, Juugo is still bipolar. One more thing, I am going to make up my own setting and plot for this story, and none what happens is going to actually be in the anime or manga, and if it is, then I dub myself physic.

--

**THIS IS NOT A FULL CHAPTER!! IT IS A SHORT LOOK IN SASUKE'S POINT OF VIEW!! I FELT REALLY BAD FOR NOT UPDATING!! I ALREADY HAVE A BIG PROJECT DUE FOR SCHOOL, AND TO NOT HAVE TIME TO UPDATE FOR ANOTHER WEEK OR SO!! **

I now have access to my computer!! YAY!! Unfortunately, school has started, so I will try to update as soon as I can, but there will be a long wait, and **I may not be able to make the chapters much long than 3,000-4,000 words** if I have an incredible idea and **I can't promise even that much if you want to see a new chapter once a month, if that!!**

**This chapter will most likely be boring… You've been warned!!**

Anyway, Without further adieu, the fifth chapter!!

--

**(-Sasuke's Point of View-)**

Karin's droning was all that I could take at this moment in time, when you added that with Suigetsu fighting with Juugo, (who was a polite to a nerve racking extreme, unless he's killing someone) I, without a doubt felt as if I was going to kill multiple people.

I tried to tune them out by contemplating our next steps to successfully capture Neji and bring him back to Orochimaru with us. But I couldn't concentrate, and not just because Karin had just attached herself to my arm and was attempting to look seductive but only looked more like the idiotic, beastly looking slut that every knew and hated her for, it was really because of what Neji had said. How could he have possibly wager something so important? How could he have figured out what we wanted with him so quickly? Did he really know at all? Was it just a lucky guess? Was I underestimating his intelligence?

I was pushed out of my train of thought, something that I wasn't very found of, by Karin starting to whisper words in my ear. I growled lowly, forcing her off of my arm and away from me. I was aggravated to say the least, nothing was getting done around here, and it was stressing me out. Suigetsu and Juugo stopped their lover's quarrel and looked to me, just as a devious smirk slid into place on my lips.

"I think I have a plan to get Neji to come with us…" I said lowly, darkly.

"What is it?" Suigetsu asked, standing only about four inches away from Juugo, it kind of freaked me out how close they always were to be perfectly honest. I mean, I never actually saw anything to make me believe that they were an item… yet… and I've never heard anything either. I supposed that they were like Shino and Kiba, they looked like a couple but they really weren't… _'Didn't I catch them making out?' _I mentally nodded my head and made a mental note of trying to figure out that they were together.

I heard someone say something, I looked over again at Suigetsu and tilted my head, smirk still in place, emotionless, he got the hint I didn't hear what he just said.

"I said tell us the damn plan already!" He fumed.

"Well… It's more like an offer. One that he can't refuse." I laughed softly, wickedly, to myself, knowing this was sure to get the brunette under our control…

--

Well, that was Sasuke's short spot light… yet another cliff hanger, I know… I just felt so bad for not updating in so long!!

I hope to be finished soon, and be back, updating as much as I can, hopefully, I think I have a few days off near Thanksgiving, I will be sure to get a few chapters done then, Until then, **Thank you all who reviewed and favorited me and or this story!! I owe you all for the motivation I get when you tell me what you thought the newest chapter!! You don't know how happy it makes me feel!! **


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but if I did own them, all of the female characters would be killed off almost immediately and it would be one big yaoi-palooza.

**Warning: **This is yaoi, intimate interaction between two males. If you do not like this kind of stuff or do not believe in it then please click the back arrow (located next to the forward arrow and on my internet it is on the far left side of the browser, if it is different on yours then please locate it _**now**_). And I hope the letters hit you on the way out and scar you for life, because yaoi is my one true passion and you have destroyed it in a burning red flame of homophobic hatred… Anyway, the rating currently is T; it may change (as in going up to M) so if you not like ultimate togetherness between two males, then please do the same as the ones whom do not like yaoi. Thank you very much!

**Important: **This is set after the time skip. After Sasuke goes to train with Orochimaru, keep that in mind. Also, I am horrible at keeping things in character. That includes anime characters, people that actually exist, things that do not exist, such as rocks, trees, animals, clouds, etc. It is even harder for me to keep something in character if I am not too familiar with their personality, or if I do not know how to portray their personality. The perfect example would be Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu from Team Hebi, so instead of fumbling with their personalities and trying to get them in character, thus making them sound and act like idiots that don't know what they are doing, I am going to make up personalities of my own, based on how I think they might just be. Don't worry, Juugo is still bipolar. One more thing, I am going to make up my own setting and plot for this story, and none what happens is going to actually be in the anime or manga, and if it is, then I dub myself physic.

**I HAVE ANOTHER IMPORTANT QUESTION ABOUT THIS FANFICTION!!!**

**I would like to know if you would rather I keep the story the way it is, in first person, change it to the third person perceptive, or change it around every now and then. **

**Please answer this question so I we be able to change it so that my readers will enjoy reading this story more!!**

Anyway, without further adieu, the sixth chapter of All I Really Want

**XXX**

I looked up at the ceiling of my bedroom lazily, Uncle Hiashi had been furious when he saw the wound on my neck, he not only took away what weapons I had, but refused to restore my chakra, so I didn't have anything to do until he broke down.

I turned on my side and sighed loudly. These last few days have been horribly peaceful.

Granted, I was beyond relieved that Itachi or Sasuke hadn't paid me a visit.

But everything was just so boring that I think, just to liven things up, one of them coming would be a welcomed change to this boring routine that was my life.

At least when they walked in I felt the adrenaline that I thought had bled out of my body again.

They had made me feel more alive than I thought was possible.

If my life wasn't on the line every time I saw them, I might have actually looked forward to seeing them.

I snorted at my thoughts of the two Uchihas.

Being in this room was certainly getting to me.

'_Maybe I should get out…'_ I pondered slightly.

Then agreed to my offer.

I sure could use the air and maybe I would see Shikamaru or Naruto along the way.

Hopefully Shikamaru.

Thinking of the blonde boy made me feel happy. Everything about Naruto _was _joyful. He made you cheerful.

And I certainly was not in the mood to be happy.

Not at all.

I wanted to seethe for a while.

Let Hiashi know that I was pissed at him. It wouldn't take long for him to figure it out. Then, he would give me my freedom back…

Well, I never actually had freedom. With this damned curse seal, I've never felt what it was like to be free.

I doubt I ever will.

**XXX**

I walked along the path in a rural part of Konoha.

It was one of my favorite places to be.

Everything was peaceful here. Seldom did someone come along and speak to you. Everyone here knew better then to shatter the solitude with useless chatter.

I had been walking for quite some time, not that I minded.

It was a particularly cold spring day, this icy frost made everything more comforting.

Call it strange, but I have always preferred the icy and unforgiving cold to the blistering heat. I've never been a fan of warmth it just seems too…

Predictable.

The cold is something different all together though.

To me, it is soothing, but at the same time vicious and cruel. You never know what to expect with it.

That's what I liked most.

I stopped walking as I came to an old low to the ground tree.

Smiling happily I sat down on one of its low branches, resting my back against its trunk.

Whenever I was upset or confused I always came here, it was a sacred area. No one has ever gone this far into the forest t find it.

I stumbled upon it with my father as a child.

We spent most of our free time here, talking and bonding with each other.

The branch that I sat on was were I last saw my father.

Before he was killed.

This is where I sobbed when he died.

This was where I confided my deepest fears.

It holds many grim memories, but it is a serene place that drips with amenity and the only place with many blissful reflections of my father.

I sighed again.

Happily this time.

Closing my eyes, not really wanting to dwell on the reason that I was here any longer. It was arousing too many emotions, that, as a shinobi, I wasn't supposed to have.

My thoughts soon drifted back to the Uchihas.

As much as I would hate to admit it, and I _**do **_hate to admit it, but I really can't stop thinking about those two.

I want to know what they're up to. Both of them. They're like an unsolvable puzzle.

I have to admit, I know Itachi better than Sasuke, it's not really something that I'm proud of, I just got along better with Itachi when I was a young child.

Thinking of the older Uchiha made me sick to my stomach.

_**(`~`Flashback`~`)**_

_`~In Third Person~`_

_The young branch Hyuuga boy sat on a stump looking quite upset. He looked up with ivory eyes at the Uchiha known as Itachi, smiling sadly at him._

"_It's going to be okay Neji." Itachi told the young boy reassuringly._

_The Hyuuga's father had just died and was residing in Itachi for comfort._

_When Neji heard Itachi say that he started to sob slightly, trying to stifle it, but failing miserably._

_The Uchiha instinctively took the smaller boy into his arms, trying to comfort him as well as he could._

_Neji grabbed Itachi's shirt and started to sob freely, feeling as if he could trust the Uchiha not to pass judgment on him._

_**(`~`End Flashback`~`)**_

I shook my head viciously.

That was a long time ago, that Itachi was not the emotionless one I saw recently.

He had become a completely different person. He was no longer the comforting and nurturing man he had once been, he was now a cold blooded killer, who didn't care for anyone or anything, but gaining power.

Like Sasuke.

Suddenly I felt a gust of wind whip me across the face.

I opened my eyes when the wind died down almost instantly.

Standing before me was the very Uchiha I was just speaking of.

Not Itachi.

Sasuke, surprisingly, only Sasuke, was standing in front of me, Sharingan activated, and looking just as deadly as ever.

I got up shakily. Not being able to defend myself, but refusing to feel defenseless against the Uchiha.

He snorted.

Obviously sensing no chakra.

He stood casually, almost in a mocking fashion.

His eyes held no emotion, I was beginning to wonder if they ever did.

But they had to have, maybe when he was a child, before Itachi became the kin slayer he is today.

Perhaps he had feelings then?

I looked at him, taking a deep breath, hoping to sound annoyed or inconvenienced, but I was really trying to hide the fact that my heart was in my throat, and I really didn't believe that I was going to live to tell this tale.

I took another deep breath, readying myself to speak.

"What do you want?"

He smirked.

"Why do you want to know?" He answered back snidely.

I didn't answer back, instead I rephrased my question.

"Why are you here?"

His smirk broadened.

"To tell you something I think you'd like to hear." He stated simply walking over towards me menacingly.

"How are you so sure of that?"

I glared daggers at him, trying my best to look intimidating. At the same time I took a few steps backwards, not wanting him to come any closer to me than he already was.

He didn't reply to my question, instead kept advancing.

Sasuke continued this until he had me backed up against the small tree I was previously sitting on.

I kept my glare steady as he lifted his hands up and took off my hitai-ite.

I tried to bat his hands away and put up some kind of fight, but he over powered me without even trying.

He took off the bandages wrapped around the green curse tattooed onto my forehead.

When everything was away from my face and my curse seal was visible he caressed the jade marking almost affectionately.

Then, he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"You never liked this seal did you?"

I nodded despite myself, not really thinking clearly.

"Would you like to get rid of this suffocating patch of skin?"

I nodded hesitantly again, getting more and more curious, not to mention excited, as he annunciated every word.

"I know a way you can."

I jumped at what he said, grabbing either sides of his face with both of my hands and pulling his face in front of mine, so close our noses were almost touching.

But I didn't mind the contact, I was only thinking of one word.

Freedom.

"How?" I asked simply, but I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice, nor the longing that has been pent up for so many years from pouring out into that one, simple word.

Sasuke smirked.

He knew he had me.

The Uchiha could do whatever the hell he wanted with me and as long as he promised that he could get this dreaded curse seal off of me, I wouldn't mind.

"Orochimaru can. All you need to do is come with me."

I could feel the happiness that was seeping out through every pore of my body cease immediately and I think Sasuke could to because his smirk fell almost instantly.

"What's the catch?" I practically snapped, my fingers gripping his face hard enough to leave red marks as my nails dug into his icy flesh.

"No catch."

As he said that he removed my fingers with his frigid hands, his trademark smirk returning.

"What do you want then?"

I asked suspiciously standing up straighter than the crippled tree trunk.

"Does it really matter? I thought you would do anything to be free." The red eyed male countered.

"Yes, bu-"

"But nothing. Everyone's freedom has its price if your not willing to pay it, then that's just too bad isn't it?"

With that, he pushed himself off of me and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called, jogging forward a few steps, skimming his forearm with my fingertips.

He turned faster than I stopped.

I bumped into the taller figure, mumbling my apology grudgingly, I had to be nice to the person who was offering me my freedom right?

"Yes?" He asked ignoring my apology all together.

"I'll go with you."

I confirmed my fate.

Sasuke smirked.

Disappearing.

Leaving me baffled.

**XXX**

Well!! That was the longest chapter I think I ever made!!

Eight pages!!

I hope your all proud of me!!

**I also started to try a new way of writing, well, not really writing, more like placing my sentences differently (not sure if you can call it that either) Anyway, I'd love to hear if you like it better or not.**

I'm so glad I finally updated, I've had this idea for so long!!

**PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION ABOUT POINT OF VIEWS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!**

**I DO NOT PLAN TO UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I'VE REACHED A VERDICT, AND THE ONLY WAY I CAN DO THAT IS IF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE BETTER!!!!!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but if I did own them, all of the female characters would be killed off almost immediately and it would be one big yaoi-palooza.

**Warning:** This is yaoi, intimate interaction between two males. If you do not like this kind of stuff or do not believe in it then please click the back arrow (located next to the forward arrow and on my internet it is on the far left side of the browser, if it is different on yours then please locate it now). And I hope the letters hit you on the way out and scar you for life, because yaoi is my one true passion and you have destroyed it in a burning red flame of homophobic hatred… Anyway, the rating currently is T; it may change (as in going up to M) so if you not like ultimate togetherness between two males, then please do the same as the ones whom do not like yaoi. Thank you very much!

**Important:** This is set after the time skip. After Sasuke goes to train with Orochimaru, keep that in mind. Also, I am horrible at keeping things in character. That includes anime characters, people that actually exist, things that do not exist, such as rocks, trees, animals, clouds, etc. It is even harder for me to keep something in character if I am not too familiar with their personality, or if I do not know hot to portray their personality. The perfect example would be Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu from Team Hebi, so instead of fumbling with their personalities and trying to get them in character, thus making them sound and act like idiots that don't know what they are doing, I am going to make up personalities of my own, based on how I think they might just be. Don't worry, Juugo is still bipolar. One more thing, I am going to make up my own setting and plot for this story, and none what happens is going to actually be in the anime or manga, and if it is, then I dub myself physic.

**-x-**

Well, I finally updated this thing, still not sure where it is going, or when Sasuke and Neji are going to get together, but I will have it figured out eventually I suppose…

Without further adieu, Chapter Seven of All I Really Want…

**-x-**

By the way, I am not going to do the 'Previous Chapter' Flashback thingy, because a few people told me that they couldn't remember what happened last time I updated, I hope it help!!

_**-`~Previously~`-**_

"What's the catch?" I practically snapped, my fingers gripping his face hard enough to leave red marks as my nails dug into his icy flesh.

"No catch."

As he said that he removed my fingers with his frigid hands, his trademark smirk returning.

"What do you want then?"

I asked suspiciously standing up straighter than the crippled tree trunk.

"Does it really matter? I thought you would do anything to be free." The red eyed male countered.

"Yes, bu-"

"But nothing. Everyone's freedom has its price if your not willing to pay it, then that's just too bad isn't it?"

With that, he pushed himself off of me and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called, jogging forward a few steps, skimming his forearm with my fingertips.

He turned faster than I stopped.

I bumped into the taller figure, mumbling my apology grudgingly, I had to be nice to the person who was offering me my freedom, right?

"Yes?" He asked ignoring my apology all together.

"I'll go with you."

I confirmed my fate.

Sasuke smirked.

Disappearing.

Leaving me baffled.

**_-`~Currently~`-_**

I took a deep breath, squeezing my eyes tightly and trying to calm down.

Why did I believe him?

Why did I think that he could save me from this hell?

Why did I trust him?

Why does he care?

All of these questions running through my head were making me sick with worry and doubt, but at the same time, the other half of me, that wasn't asking all of these questions, truly believed what he told me. Maybe it was just because I wanted to believe there was a chance that I could be free.

Whatever it was, I trusted him more than I wanted to and that scared me. Why would I put my trust into a power hungry, emotionless, lying bastard? I know what he did to Naruto. He didn't even care that when he left the blonde broken. Sasuke had left the only person who had ever truly loved him, who ever showed any compassion to him, and he didn't even flinch.

He was heartless.

Yet, with each encounter, I begin to trust him more.

'Stop it!' My mind suddenly screamed at me.

'Do not think of him in such way, it will surely be your downfall!'

I knew it was true.

Though, for an unknown reason, I didn't want to believe it to be true.

"I'd better get going." I told no one.

**-x-**

Walking away was always something I thought I'd never had to do, so naturally I never prepared for it. I never thought of ways to leave behind everything and everyone I had once held so dear to me, the thought was painful, and I could hardly bear to dwell on it at all, but his voice kept ringing in my ears, repeating the same line over and over again.

"Everyone's freedom has its price if your not willing to pay it, then that's just too bad isn't it?"

I couldn't back down, so much was at stake. I knew that if I went back on my word to the Uchiha, nothing good could come of it. I agreed to go with him, there was nothing I could do now to stop it.

My fate was sealed.

There was no way undo the ties that I just made, only break the ones I previously had. How would I do that without anyone being suspicious? Surely if I went around telling everyone that I never wished to know them, then mysteriously disappeared, someone would notice something. Perhaps I could kill everyone off like Itachi did.

I shivered.

Never, I promised myself I would never turn out like Itachi did. Cold, heartless, merciless, emotionless. Come to think of it, Sasuke was the exact same way, didn't he wish to never become his brother?

Irony.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud in public, many people gave me strange looks, others evacuated the area, most just wondered if my mental state was rapidly deteriorating.

It probably was.

'Never mind what others think of me, I have more pressing matters at hand.'

While I was lost in an argument between two halves of me, one saying that I should go and gain what was always rightfully mine, while my other side told me that it was suppose to be this way, there has to be some sort of repercussion for this.

While my guilt was at an all time high, just the people I didn't need to see came over, Naruto and Shikamaru, why they were anywhere near this part of town was a mystery to me, but the fact is that they were here, ready and waiting to turn me even more against myself.

"Hey Neji!!" Naruto's booming voice cut through me like a hundred little needles.

It made me want to run away.

Shikamaru and Naruto, they are the only friends that I have, I couldn't live with myself if I lied to both of them leaving with Sasuke, the one who had a relationship with Naruto for years, a very intimate one might I add, and suddenly decided that power was more important than the only one who truly loved him.

I just couldn't go through with this.

I had to tell Sasuke… Tell him that I couldn't go with him, I would just have to stay a caged bird for the rest of my life, but somehow, I figure, if I do, and avoid telling Naruto anything about Sasuke, saving him from the pain, it would be more satisfying than being free, though I have never known what that feels like, I am only speculating. This thought made me cringe a little less when Naruto started to babble happily about one thing or another.

'I'll just have to tell Sasuke the deal's off…'

**-x-**

When I returned home it wasn't very late, the sun had just begun to set, Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi were at the gate, they informed me that they were going out, and not to stay up too late.

I was forced to leave my apartment when the incident happened, the one with Itachi, and made me live with them, for better protection, though I am alone all day in that house or out in the village anyway, so I don't see how it helps any.

Dismissing the thought I entered the kitchen, filling a tea kettle and placing it on a burner before turning it on, going to my room while waiting for it to boil. When I walked into my room, I gulped, something wasn't right, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was about to go horribly wrong. The door suddenly closed softly, I turned around getting a glimpse of an Akatsuki cloak in my poorly lit room.

"Do you and Sasuke switch off on who is going to make my life a living hell periodically?" I asked, seething at the fact that one of the God forsaken Uchiha's were always popping up as of late.

I heard the kin slayer chuckle, I seethed a bit more.

"How is your body?" Itachi asked walking toward him, I supposed that he was referring to the trauma he had inflicted upon me.

"I was released from the hospital wasn't I?" I almost spit out.

He chuckled again.

"Now that doesn't mean anything, what about that wound you received on your neck? How is that fairing?"

"How do you know about that?" I asked truly confused

"I watch you more than you think I do."

I gapped at him, looking much like a fish out of water.

He chuckled again. As he advanced towards me, looking quite frightening in the process, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of being scared, instead, I stood my ground and threw him the best glare I could muster.

"You act so cold towards me now, what have I ever done to hurt you before a few weeks ago?"

I muttered "Nothing." with my head down in shame, Itachi was good at making people feel guilty.

"Have I shown you nothing but kindness and understanding?" He leered, his voice suddenly sounding harsh.

I nodded.

"Then why must you insist on acting so hostile towards me?"

I gapped again, but suddenly started to laugh hysterically.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?!" I asked between fits of hysterical laughter, yup, I was definitely snapping.

"You are the one who killed your family then high tailed it off to Akatsuki, where you proceeded to try to kidnap and kill my best friend, not to mention went after me at one point in time, but, I shall embrace the fact that you are a heartless murderer and open my heart to you whenever you decide to _**stalk**_ me. _**Stalk **_meaning following me around without my consent or knowledge for prolonged periods of time! I am very sorry if I offended you by acting as if I didn't want you around, please, take this time to tell me about anytime that I have offended you throughout my existence and I will make sure to sit down with you and rectify the situation immediately!!" By the time I finished my rant I was screaming, my voice filled with sarcasm.

Itachi glared at me.

"Are you quite finished?" He asked in an aggravated fashion.

I nodded, still catching my breath after saying all of that without breathing once.

"Good. Now that you are done being immature, I can tell you my reason for coming here."

I looked at him strangely.

"You didn't come here to ask me any of those pointless questions?" I asked, beginning to get confused.

"No, and I certainly did not come here to sit back and be yelled at while you let out your frustration on me Neji."

There goes the guilt again.

"I came here to warn you." He said.

"About what?" I asked warily.

"Sasuke."

"What about him?" I asked suspiciously

"He isn't going to give you freedom Neji, Orochimaru wants to use your body as his new vessel, he does not want to give you freedom, stay away from Sasuke, he was ordered to bring you back to Orochimaru." Itachi finished sitting down on my bed casually, like his wasn't a rogue ninja who had broken into my home, but a friend like he used to be.

I was surprised at his words and actions, but I couldn't focus on that long as my mind dwelt to when Itachi and I used to be… friends.

'No, you're not going to think of that now. Or ever again, that was in the past and the past is gone…'

I cringed at my own words, not really wanting them to be true, I wanted more than anything for Itachi to stay, but I couldn't live like that with him, we both knew that much, but whether or not we both accepted that I was unsure.

"There are still ways we can be together." Itachi spoke as if he were talking about the weather, making me somewhat irritated, but his words were too shocking to really think of anything else.

I was speechless.

"Surely you haven't forgotten already?" Itachi asked, his voice somewhat distant, blushing slightly, I shook my head, of course I didn't forget, I never could.

_**-`~Flashback~`-**_

_A young, eight year old Neji sat on his bed. It was quite late in the evening, but he refused to get his pajamas on, instead he sat letting his thoughts drift to the day's events. Nothing that was out of the ordinary had happened to him that day, nothing at all, except for the fact that he had not seen Itachi all day, this not only hurt, but alarmed the young Hyuuga. He knew very well that Itachi was busy, he was after all the captain of an ANBU Squad, but it always seemed as though not matter how busy Itachi got he at least stopped by to see him or searched him out while going to fulfill one of his endless tasks._

_A knock on the window snapped Neji out of his day dreaming and musing, he got up hurried to answer it excitedly, there was only one person who used his bedroom window to contact the young Hyuuga, Uchiha Itachi._

_Sure enough, when the window was opened, Itachi stepped inside. Much to Neji's alarm, he was bloody, his katana still on his back, and clad in his ANBU uniform._

_"What happened are you alright?!" Neji asked the concern evident in his voice._

_Itachi nodded._

_"Come with me, I'll get you cleaned up…" Neji said whilst turning around only to be grabbed by the arm and swung around into a chaste yet passionate kiss._

_"I don't have time, Neji, would you love me no matter what crime I committed?" The older of the two asked hurriedly in a whisper._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Just answer the question."_

_"Well, of course I would." _

_"Would you love me even if I had to leave this village."_

_"Itachi, this is irrever-"_

_"**Answer the question.**"_

_"Yes, I will always love you no matter what, why?"_

_Neji slipped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, while he caressed his face tenderly._

_"It's nothing, I was just making sure." Itachi replied distantly, giving him another kiss._

_"Itachi, can you come to bed?" Neji almost pleaded, Itachi chuckled._

_"No, I must leave."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Don't worry about that Neji."_

_"Why? Are you not staying?" Neji asked slightly panic stricken._

_"Yes, I must." Itachi responded unfazed._

_Tears pricked the young Hyuuga's eyes, he didn't want to believe what he was hearing, one moment he was dreaming that Itachi and him would always be together, the next Itachi is standing in his room, bloody, telling him that he must go somewhere._

_"How long will you be gone?" Neji asked hopefully._

_"I won't be coming back if that is what you mean." Itachi said looking at the young boy in the eyes, as the Hyuuga let out a sob, nestling his head into the Uchiha's chest like he had done so many times before._

_While choking down sobs, the Hyuuga broke out of Itachi's embrace and glared at Itachi accusingly._

_"Y-y-you t-told me t-that you would n-never leave me!" He practically screamed knowing full well he was acting like an unruly five year old._

_"Neji, I have to go, but don't worry, there are other ways we can be together." Itachi spoke softly, remorsefully almost, as he drew the sobbing child back into his arms._

_"Can I come with you?" Neji asked the older male hopefully, only to watch Itachi shake his head._

_"No, I'm afraid you cannot, when you are ready you maybe able to, when you are older, but not now." Itachi explained his voice calm._

_"I'll wait." Neji said, standing on his tippy toes to peck Itachi on the lips._

_"You can change your mind."_

_"But I know I won't. I want to be with you forever Itachi, if I have to wait, then I'll wait, but I know I won't change my mind no matter what."_

_"I understand." Itachi said leaning down giving Neji a slightly prolonged kiss._

_"I must go now." Itachi decided letting go of Neji and turning to the window._

_"Wait! Will you at least tell me where you're going?" Neji cried alarmed and terribly upset again._

_"When you are old enough, I will come back and tell you everything you want to know." Itachi said turning back to the Hyuuga boy, kissing him on the forehead affectionately._

_"Goodbye."_

_**-`~End Flashback~`-**_

"I think you're old enough now." Itachi smirked.

My heart skipped a couple beats, was he saying what I think he was saying?

**-x-**

_**EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I AM THINKING ABOUT CHANGING THE PLOT AND MAKING IT A CONBINED SASUNEJI AND ITANEJI FANFICTION, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHETHER I SHOULD OR NOT!!!!**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but if I did own them, all of the female characters would be killed off almost immediately and it would be one big yaoi-palooza.

**Warning:** This is yaoi, intimate interaction between two males. If you do not like this kind of stuff or do not believe in it then please click the back arrow (located next to the forward arrow and on my internet it is on the far left side of the browser, if it is different on yours then please locate it now). And I hope the letters hit you on the way out and scar you for life, because yaoi is my one true passion and you have destroyed it in a burning red flame of homophobic hatred… Anyway, the rating currently is T; it may change (as in going up to M) so if you not like ultimate togetherness between two males, then please do the same as the ones whom do not like yaoi. Thank you very much!

I know I haven't updated in a super long time! I'm sorry, a lot has been going on, but anyways; here it is! The eighth chapter!

_**-`~Previously~`-**_

_"I think you're old enough now." Itachi smirked._

_My heart skipped a couple beats, was he saying what I think he was saying?_

_**-`~Currently~`-**_

I watched the eldest Uchiha rise from my bed, I didn't remember when he had sat down… He moved gracefully to the window opening it in one fluent motion. I figured he was going to leave, but he turned back around.

"You look as if you could use some air." He stayed emotionless, walking back over to me and touching my cheek lightly.

I shied away from the long since the bitter reminder of his skin against mine, suddenly melancholy.

"Please, promise me that you will not go with Sasuke."

"Why should I? Why do you even care?" I asked, trying to mask my hurt by slapping his hand away, glaring defiantly into his mesmerizing eyes.

"I've always cared about you, whether you want to believe that or not." The Uchiha answered removing his hand, his gaze unwavering.

"Well I don't! You care about nothing but power!" Bitterness was evident now, but I couldn't care less.

Itachi stayed silent for a moment, I thought I saw hurt grace his features, but I thought better of it. He could not have been upset by what I said surely. I dwelled on this for a few moments before being jolted back to reality by a porcelain hand grasping my face harshly, dangerous crimson eyes becoming level with my own.

"Promise me." His intention was what made me try my hardest to nod, but realizing I was unable, I simply answered with a weak.

"Yes." It didn't make much sense in context, but he understood and let go of my jaw, letting the hand that held me still run through my hair before walking out my bedroom door.

Leaving me alone.

I let myself be consumed by the silence, letting my mind become blank, and just about jumped out of my skin when the tea kettle began to whistle. I rushed to the kitchen and turned the stove off, pouring a cup of green tea and sitting down at the empty table.

As I took a sip I let myself as the question, _'What the Hell am I going to do?'_

**-x-**

I know this was super short and long awaited, but I promise to be more on top of updating now that summer has come and now that I think I've figured this plot out^-^

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and put this story under their alerts! All of you have really kept me from just abandoning this story! Please help me stay focused and updating quickly by reviewing and telling me what you think! (Yes, this could be considered blackmail ^-^)

Until next time!


End file.
